


Harbinger x Soverign

by Polinverse



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other, Reapers, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinverse/pseuds/Polinverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazara prepares for a dangerous mission into the organic worlds. Its lover, Harbinger, packs it a liquid lunch. Guest starring COMMANDER CRACK SHEPARD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbinger x Soverign

:: YOU LOVE ME :: The one the humans would call Harbinger rumbled menacingly.

Nazara, poised at the edge of the Mass Effect relay, paused in its calibrations. :: YES ::

:: YOU WILL RETURN :: Harbinger said. :: UNHARMED :::

Nazara did not respond.

:: YOU WILL :: Harbinger insisted.

:: YOU KNOW THE STATISTICAL RISKS ::

:: YOU... ::

:: ENOUGH! :: Nazara turned from its peer and returned furiously to its advanced calculations. Harbinger's engined rumbled and it approached Nazara's side.

:: IF YOU FAIL :: Harbinger said :: I WILL ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL ::

:: I WILL NOT FAIL. OUR PEOPLE DEPEND ON MY EFFORTS ::

Harbinger reached one armored claw out and stroked Nazara's metallic carapace. :: OF COURSE ::

The Reaper appeared to relent at the contact and floated closer to caress the steel skin of Harbinger. Harbinger hummed with a mix of menace and apparent delight. Encouraged, Harbinger entwined its mechanical tentacles with Nazara. The frames of the Reapers' bodies vibrated in unison.

:: WE HAVE NO BEGINNING... :: whispered Nazara.

:: ... WE HAVE NO END :: finished Harbinger as it brought its armored tentacles together with Nazara. :: OUR NUMBERS WILL DARKEN THE SKY OF EVERY WORLD :: It slide its metal arm into Nazara's docking bay. Nazara shivered and held Harbinger tighter in its black claws. Pulling close so that their internal access ports where only mere meters away, Harbinger maneuvered to lock all eight docking ports fully with Nazara. It then began extending its long, hard-alloyed metal boarding ramps. Nazara's engines purred in response, and lights illuminated its open bays. Harbinger's shell trembled slightly as the airlocks connected.

:: BEGINNING FLUID TRANSFER::

Harbinger's entry corridor lights flashed red and orange lights as its internal systems began pumping reserves of organic material into Nazara's hold, the Reaper's entwined tentacles lingering over each other, moving with the art and precision of a hundred thousand years of evolutionary perfection.

At this moment, thank heavens, Commander Crack Shepard, galactic savior, arrived to save the day.

"Abominations!" Screamed Shepard from where the Commander sat atop a long, large nuclear device.

"NUKES EVERYWHERE!!" Crack Shepard screamed defiance as the Alliance hero rode heroically (and very stupidly) into the Reaper inferno.

Harbinger exploded. 

 

 **End.**


End file.
